


孩子们，超级英雄们和你 | On Children, Superheroes, and You

by klfette, tincat227



Category: Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Mild Language, No Action, Secret Identity, child endangerment, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klfette/pseuds/klfette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincat227/pseuds/tincat227
Summary: 超人对福西特城的新英雄感到忧虑。尤其是他身旁的那个小孩。（或者是——Billy是怎么做到让超人跟Freddie一起吃午餐的？）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Children, Superheroes, and You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379751) by [klfette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klfette/pseuds/klfette). 



Billy正坐在超人的旁边。在某个屋顶上。他们飞过去的地方。老天啊，他的生活变成什么样子了。  
“我有一些疑问。”超人开口说，他的语调让Billly想起他那些寄养父母，就像是问他为什么逃学了。Billy不安地扭动着。“我有很多想问，但是我最想问的是那个孩子。”  
“孩子？”Billy问。糟了，什么孩子？  
“你的那位经纪人。”超人解释道。“我不觉得让一个孩子这么明显地亲近一个超级英雄是安全的。你让他处于危险的位置。像你跟我这样的人，我们的生活充满危险，而且我也不认为把这种危险强加在某个不能完全理解我们处境的严峻性的人身上是好的。”  
噢，靠，是说Freddie。他肯定是在新闻上看到他了，然后猜出是怎么一回事。“这个是，唔，特殊情况。”Billy说道，“但没，没什么问题的。”  
“我不觉得这没问题。究竟是什么情况足以让年龄这么小的一个人面对这种危险？”他声音里带着严厉和指责的意味。  
Billy差点说出他们是同龄人但是他住口了，因为这是个超级糟糕的主意。干，大人对于把青少年陷入危险之中会怎么说？比如说，他很邪恶这样吗？天哪，这行不通，可是他沉默的时间太长了，就连超人看他的神情都开始变得有点不对劲了，噢天啊，他要说点什么，说点什么像是Freddie会说的…  
“他有末期癌症。”  
这…不是真的。  
但令人意外的是超人的表情从怀疑渐渐变成了担忧。“噢。”  
Billy决定了，去他的，就这样将错就错。“他还有最后三个月。”  
“我很遗憾，我仍然不觉得那可以解释清楚你的行为。”  
“我的意思是……假如你是…新来的，嗯，这个小孩走到你跟前，他得了癌症并且快要死了，他还说：‘嘿，我喜欢超级英雄，你是个超级英雄，我能做你的经纪人吗’那你会怎么说？”  
超人瞬间沉默了，所以Billy继续说下来。“我的意思是，这个坏蛋，事实上他是我第一个，对付的家伙，那很吓人，所以我脑袋里完全是一片空白，你懂的吧？我是真的——想不到要告诉那孩子离开。”我的天，他好像相信这一套。超人点点头，朝Billy露出理解的微笑。“我明白了。不过这里有个更好的方法可以帮他。我一直都有志愿参加‘许愿基金会’。不怕一万就怕万一。我明白你是想支持他。但别将他暴露在公众眼前。”  
“当然，我不，唔，我想你再也不会在电视看见他了。”Billy的内心快要炸开了。Freddie当然不会再被见到，不会是以小孩的模样，那是因为他会自己飞起来！“因为我现在直到这有多么危险了。”  
“谢谢你。我非常感激。”超人说。然后他歪了歪脑袋。“你说过他很喜欢超级英雄。”  
“嗯哼，对，他超级迷他们。”  
“你觉得他会想跟超人见面吗？”  
Billy试图用一声咳嗽来掩饰他的笑意，然后挤出一个大大的笑容。“他跟我说过，在他的大限到来之前，这是他第一想做的事。我跟他约好了星期一到他学习一起吃午餐，如果你能来，这对他来说意味一切。”他严肃地说。  
“我会去的。如果你还有什么需要的话，从大都会飞到这儿来不远。”  
互换信息后，超人就飞走了， Billy就开始笑个不停直至笑到肚子发疼。我了个天。他刚才骗了超人。永远不会太迟说他不是一个好演员。  
他都等不及想看到Freddie的脸上会作出什么反应了。


	2. Chapter 2

Billy今天没有任何计划，Freddie在下午则是要进行物理治疗，所以想飞到城里转一转，也许找个更酷的地方做他的作业。最终他在一个离地10层楼高的露台上找到了位置，手里攥着他的代数习题作业。   
做多项式的因式分解是很无趣，但是他还做得来。Billy做了一题又一题，偶尔会停下眺望这座城市。春天的迹象已经开始了，这里的景色变得很美。   
“Marvel。”（*）   
不知道从哪里冒出的一把低沉声音把Billy吓了一跳，吓得他松开手里拿着的作业。他转过身来想找出声音的来源，指尖还迸出了闪电。   
“怎么了？是谁...谁在这儿？”露台上似乎没有其他人在，直至一个全身穿着黑色人从一根柱子后面走了出来。他的披风被风吹得发出啪啪的声响，他的头顶上还有两个尖尖的小东西。这怎么可能。“蝙蝠侠？你是蝙蝠侠！”   
那个人没有回应。“我有一些疑问。”   
“你知道吗，这是第二次由另外一个英雄对我说了相同的话了。你们两个，是不是，串通好的？你们有剧本？我是不是应该先问一下这个？”蝙蝠侠瞪着他，这让Billy不由得感到毛骨悚然，他赶紧闭上了嘴巴。   
“你从哪里来？”   
“我…呃，我不太明白你的意思是什么？”   
“你会威胁到这个星球吗？”   
噢该死，蝙蝠侠认为他是个外星人。他举起双手表示自己没有任何威胁。“哦，绝对不会。我不想惹起任何麻烦。只是想帮点忙，你明白吗？”   
“这是一次侵略吗？”   
“唔，不，这，呃，我和我的朋友是来自另一个国度的人，我们来这里不是想，占有或者是做其他事情，就这样…”   
“如果你是另一个国度的人，为什么你会来到这里？”   
“我们喜欢这里。这里很棒。这里没有，呃，鳄鱼头人。”   
“那在你的故乡是个很大的问题？”蝙蝠侠疑惑地侧了侧头，但还保持着他沉着的站姿和声音。   
“哦，是的，非常大的问题。”Billy说谎了。“不过我发誓我在这里是来帮助人们的而不是想做坏事。”   
蝙蝠侠稍微放下戒备，放松了他的肩膀。   
“Marvel，多个值得信赖的消息来源都告诉我你不是一个威胁。我现在相信了。暂时来说而已。一旦你对我们的人民表现出任何威胁的那一刻...”Billy紧张地咽了一下——“那你要担心的就不仅仅是鳄鱼而已。”   
“当…当然。现在，我，唔，我要去做我的…噢糟糕。”Billy朝四周看了看，结果却发现他的作业不见了。   
“不见了东西？“”蝙蝠侠问。   
“我之前在做我的作-文书工作，但是你出现的时候吓到我了，我就不知道把它丢到哪里去了。”   
“丢。”蝙蝠侠面无表情，甚至是没有一丁点质疑。（*）   
“就是，扔，是另外一种说法。”Billy含糊地说道。“我真的需要找回它，不然我会被老…老板先生训斥的。”唉，如果他能管住自己的嘴巴就好了，Billy在心里骂着自己。   
“你有工作？”蝙蝠侠问道。   
“这…很复杂。你看，我真的要走了，已经，很晚了。”蝙蝠侠还未来得及反应，Billy就已经从露台跳了下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （*）注：   
> 1\. 此处蝙蝠侠叫的是沙赞原名是神奇队长（Captain Marvel），蝙蝠侠直接叫了Marvel。   
> 2\. “丢”在原文里是“Yeet”，是一个流行词，可表示扔、丢弃的动作，也可表示兴奋的状态或语气词。为了保持语意清晰，以及表达出一字多义，所以这里用了“屌”（粤语发音diu2）的谐音“丢”字。


End file.
